Her Stag
by desertwolf4
Summary: James/Lily.  Lily was teased by the Slytherins for different things and leaves the castle, needing some time to think.  While she's there she meets an unlikely animal, a stag, who comforts her.


**Author's Note:** If I had to have a second favorite couple from the Marauder Era. It would be Lily and James. I love them to bits and I think they are so completely adorable. That and they are the FIRST straight couple I have been able to write a fanfic for. Which for me, says a lot.

Hope you like it.

( Yes I am aware of the fact that there was no way these characters would have been all together at the same time but I don't care, so don't take the time to point it out to me. )

Shame on you HP fans for not telling me I misspelled the name of a character... It has been fixed.

* * *

><p>Lily hadn't been sure that she had felt worse than she did in the moment her first magical friend had seen one of the other Slytherin's bothering her, making fun of her hair color, saying that she had no soul because of it so how could she possibly be in Hogwarts, let alone Gryffindor. That she was nothing, when they all knew that she was one of the best in the class. And Severus had been there when the Black girls and Lucius were saying all the things to her, and just stared at her with cold eyes, leaving with the rest of the Slytherins, not looking back once.<p>

She hadn't gone to any of her other classes, she didn't even stay in the castle, despite the fact that snow was beginning to fall. She folded her arms over her chest, hands tucked in close to keep them warm as she walked, the freshly fallen snow crunching under her shoes as she walked to her favorite place to think and get away.

It was on the banks of the lake, a small part of land stuck out into the lake and it reminded her of the river in the woods by her home that she would play by as a child, and whenever she had the need to get away at school, she went there. The only person who knew about it besides her was Remus Lupin, and that was only because Remus had found her there one time while he was on a walk, so she knew she wouldn't be bothered, unless Remus appeared to find her.

Their sixth year…it shouldn't surprise her that Severus did not want to be friends with her, or at least appeared not to. How could she possibly know what the others in his house were filling his head with? He had been so sweet to her when they were kids, he made her feel normal instead of a freak that her sister continually called her. And when she got her letter? He was the first person she told. Lily went to Severus about everything their first several years while they were at school, working to keep their friendship despite the animosity between their houses. Now, she wondered why she had even bothered if he so easily tossed her aside like that.

Lily hugged her cloak tighter around her before she sat down on the cold earth. As cold as she felt, she honestly didn't care at that point, she had had her scarf and hat in her bag and, upon sitting down, pulled them out and put them on. The difference the scarf and hat made amazed her, and she felt warmer almost instantly. She was glad at the chance to be alone and to think… It was the opportunity she needed to decide what to do about Severus, and whether or not she should remain his friend, or even both trying to be friends at that point.

She heard something move behind her, and her body went tense, fingers wrapping around the wand in the pocket of her robes. After a moment she turned around, wand raised and completely ready to hex whoever it was that dared to disturb her, only to see a stag standing there, watching her with curiosity in his eyes. Slowly, Lily lowered the wand in her hand still looking at the stag.

He approached her, seeming more curious than threatened by the girl's presence. Lily held her breath as the stag stood right beside her and lowered his head, looking into her face. "Hello there…" she whispered softly, looking at the stag, holding out her hand for him to sniff. The stag nudged her hand with his nose and Lily smiled, stoking his muzzle. "You're not shy like the other deer are you?"

For a moment, the stag backed up then carefully lay down beside her, which just made Lily smile more. Animals had always been something she loved dearly as a child. Animals didn't judge her for her magic, they didn't call her a freak, and they were always there. Unlike muggles and wizards seemed to be. Lily let her fingers run over the stag's tawny fur, smooth to her touch. "I like animals you know…they've always been there and have always liked me…" she said softly, moving closer to the stag glad to see the animal didn't try and move away.

He was warm, much warmer than Lily would have thought, though that could have been on account she was sitting in snow. "Animals don't turn on humans for no reason, only because they're defending themselves…" She couldn't help it, she loved talking to animals, they were the listeners who would just sit and listen without putting in their own remarks. "Unlike people…they can just turn on you in a second…Like my old friend…least I think he was my friend."

The stag nudged her hand with his nose and she smiled, continuing to pet him. "Okay, okay I'll keep petting you," she said with a grin, looking at the magnificent creature. "But…like I was saying…Severus was my friend when I was little. He told me I wasn't a freak for what I was able to do as a child. We always were friends but this year he's just…he's changed…" Her eyes traveled up to look at the stag who was watching her with interest, and his eyes, they looked so familiar…but she couldn't place from where. "He did nothing to stop the rest of them teasing me, I know I shouldn't let it get to me but they talked about my hair, my family and…it did."

The stag snorted and Lily gave him a look. "What are you trying to tell me? That I shouldn't let it get to me?" she asked him to which the stag tossed his head up and down causing her to grin. "Oh really? I shouldn't?" She laughed softly and pet the stag again. "Goss you are a smart one…" She let her head rest against the stag's neck, her eyes closed. "There's only one other boy that makes me laugh like that but he wouldn't know it…Merlin he can be so arrogant and cocky, but…he always sticks up for Remus, Sirius, and Peter. He's also very good at Quidditch, which is probably the only reason I bother going to those games. Not to mention the spells he and his friends are able to perform to get their pranks to work." If anything as she spoke, she felt the stag seem to relax beside her. "But I can't tell him any of that it'd go right to his head. If he for once asked me out without sounding like he's king of the school…just a polite and nice guy I'd actually say yes…"

She laughed again as the stag nudged her head lightly. "What? I'm serious that's all it would take, him not acting like he's got a head the size of the castle, and I'd actually agree to a date with him." Lily sighed lightly, looking up at the darkening sky. "I guess I better head back inside before it gets too dark…" As she stood up she gave the stag another loving pat on the head, letting her fingers linger there. "Thank you mister stag, for letting me talk, it helped…" One last pet, and she started to walk back towards the castle, glancing back over her should to wave at the stag.

Of course everyone asked her where she had been and she simply told them that she had been in need of a walk and that she was alright. At dinner she saw James Potter looking at her as normal, but this time he just gave her a smile, and she returned it.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since she had been out by the lake talking with the stag, and Lily had done her best at avoiding the Slytherins outside of class and the Great Hall. For the most part she had succeeded brilliantly, but it couldn't last and as she walked towards her Charms class, books held close to her chest, she saw them. Lucius, Bellatrix, Nacrissa, and of course Snape were standing outside of the room.<p>

"Pretty little lioness was avoiding us, but she can't do that forever," Bellatrix said with a singsong tone in her voice, which made the others smirk and Lily just hug her books tighter. "Oh look I think she's mad."

She didn't look at anyone but Snape, glaring at the man who she had called a friend. "Let me by I need to get to class," she hoped her voice sounded as strong as she wanted but that the snorts of laughter from the Slytherins she figured otherwise.

But before any of them could say anything she felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced up to see James Potter standing there glaring at the Slytherins. Beside him were the rest of the Marauders, and each one of them looked angry. "Leave her be Malfoy, or would you like another repeat of that last duel?" Sirius barked at them to which anyone in the all snickered at, knowing Sirius had made a fool of him.

"There is nothing wrong with Muggleborns, and Lily is one of the best ones here," Remus Lupin said, standing next to Sirius his wand drawn and held level at the Slytherins, completely ready to destroy them. "She's one of the brightest people here, but she'd rather let you all speak to her like she was trash than cast a spell." Lily felt heat come to her cheeks, and she glanced down, knowing she was blushing.

If looks could kill all of them would have been dead on the floor, and while Lucius and the others turned to retreat inside, James stopped them. "One second you lot. You say anything bad about her family, her muggle parents and sister, I'll hex you from here till next century. As for her hair? The best witches and wizards have red hair, look it up." The Slytherins stared at James as he rounded on Snape, and Lily finally looked up again as Peter, not one for confrontation, gave her a reassuring hug.

James grabbed him by his robes and shoved him up against the wall. "And as for you…You called her your friend. And you go along with the rest of your little gang and you treat her like crap. I may have given you hell in the past but I ever find out you've made her so upset she had to miss class again I will make your life a living hell," James growled so low no one else could hear him, before he let Snape go and the Slytherins retreated into the safety of the classroom.

Lily stood there staring at them, or James, with a look of complete shock on her face. He stepped towards her and gently took the books from her arms, a smile on his lips. "Come on Miss Evans, we'll be late if we don't hurry." She must have still had the look of shock on her face because he just laughed softly and led her into the classroom. She sat down next to Alice and only then realized that the others had sat in front of and behind her, Peter and Remus in front, Sirius behind and James, ever the knight in shining armor sat between herself and the Slytherins.

The class went on uneventfully and when it was done, Lily rushed to gather her things together. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and, as she spotted James turning to leave and catch up with his friends, her hand shot out and caught his arms. "James?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Lily?" he asked, his warm brown eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

And that was when she figured it out, how he knew everything, but instead of feeling angry she just smiled at him. It had been James who was the stag, the animal that she had talked to, the one who had comforted her when no one else knew what was wrong. And it had been James, and his friends that had defended her. "Would you…like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend mister stag?"

The grin that broke out on James's lips, the laugh that came from him all made Lily feel like she was going to float to her next class. He put an arm around her shoulders and the two walked from the room. "Miss Evans I would love too." They walked to class like that, James with his arm around her, Lily with a bright smile on her lips, and in the back of her mind, she knew that no matter what, it would be him that would be there for her and to comfort her. Her seeker, her boyfriend, her stag.

* * *

><p><strong>One quick note. The thing about red hair was something I read in an article a lot of the times that people who had red hair were thought to be witches so I figured why not use that to my advantage.<strong>

**Again, I am aware that Lucious, Bella, and Narcissa wouldn't have been there when Lily and James did get together, don't mention it to me.  
><strong>

**Reviews are loved. And thanks to those of you who have left wonderful reviews thus far.**


End file.
